Esboço:Bib Fortuna
|morte = 4 DBY, Tatooine Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi |especie = Twi'lek |genero = Masculino |olhos = Vermelho |pele = Rosa |era = Era do Império |clã = Hutt |mestres = Jabba Desilijic Tiure }} Bib Fortuna foi um Twi'lek que viveu no planeta Tatooine servindo como mordomo ao senhor do crime Jabba, o Hutt em seu palácio. Biografia Bib Fortuna nasceu em Ryloth, o planeta natal de sua espécie. Ele serviu como um mordomo para o senhor do crime Jabba o Hutt, até o momento da Invasão de Naboo,[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] em 32 ABY. Naquele ano, Fortuna participou do Clássico de Boonta Eve, que seu mestre prestigiou para comemorar o feriado de Boonta Eve. Da varanda privada do seu mestre, ele testemunhou a vitória de um menino humano local chamado Anakin Skywalker contra o atual campeão Sebulba. Guerra Civil Galáctica Problemas com mercenários Durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica entre o Império Galáctico e a Aliança Rebelde, o Twi'lek permaneceu a serviço de Jabba. Em algum ponto entre a Batalha de Yavin e a Batalha de Hoth, Fortuna contactou o mercenário Tatooiniano Saponza e seu parceiro em nome de Jabba. Os dois homens reagiram violentamente à presença dos capangas de Jabba em torno da fazenda de Saponza, matando seis deles. Fortuna deixou que os dois mercenários soubessem que eles tinham se tornado um inimigo de seu mestre. Algum tempo depois, os capangas de Jabba destruíram a propriedade de Saponza em retaliação, e o mordomo entrou em contato com Saponza mais uma vez para se regozijar com seu infortúnio e adverti-lo de que a vingança de Jabba não terminara. Nos bastidores Bib Fortuna foi interpretado por Michael Carter e dublado mas não creditado pelo falecido Erik Bauersfeld, que também expressou o Almirante Gial Ackbar, em Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi. Para Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma, Alan Ruscoe foi inicialmente escalado para interpretar o personagem em uma cena no Senado da República, no entanto, essa cena foi cortada, e mais tarde foi retratado por Matthew Wood por sua aparição em Tatooine. O nome 'Fortuna' significa 'Fortune' em espanhol. Nos rascunhos anteriores de Retorno do Jedi, o título de Fortuna era o "Alto Beeser de Hoth". As referências a este título, no entanto, foram cortadas da versão final do filme. Antes da reinicialização do cânon de Star Wars pela The Walt Disney Company, para explorar novas histórias e em antecipação à trilogia sequela, foram explorados alguns detalhes sobre a vida de Fortuna. O Guia Essencial de Personagens detalhou o início da vida de Fortuna como sua exclusão da sociedade Twi'lek, enquanto a antologia do Tales from Jabba's Palace mostrou-o como aquele que sequestrou Oola para fazê-la se tornar a dançarina de Jabba, além de mostrar-lhe fugir de barca a vela de Jabba durante a Batalha no Grande Poço de Carkoon. No entanto, depois que o universo expandido foi posteriormente reiniciado na marca Star Wars Legends, essas histórias foram anunciadas como não canônicas. Aparições * *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *"You Owe Me a Ride"—''From a Certain Point of View'' *"Added Muscle"—''From a Certain Point of View'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' * *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' Fontes * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: I Am a Droid'' *''Star Wars: I Am a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princesa Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' * * Notas e referências Categoria:Twi'leks Categoria:Machos Categoria:Tatooinos Categoria:Mordomos Categoria:Criminosos